


OMG Snow You Can't Just Say That!!!

by BrokenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack just crack in which Snow yells porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMG Snow You Can't Just Say That!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my phone and found this. I posted it on my tumblr a while ago just bringing it over here.

Regina first noticed it a few weeks ago, whenever Snow was around and she and Emma showed any kind of affection, Snow would mutter something under her breath. Its a few weeks until she has a chance to hear what it is that the other woman is actually saying. Emma's heading out with her mother and before she leaves she gives Regina a quick peck on the check and she's standing close enough to Snow to hear her mutter "porn" under her breath. 

If Emma notice that her girlfriend is more obvious about her affection when they're in public she doesn't say anything . By the end of the week Regina is sure of what will cause Snow to start muttering . Hand holding or affectionate touching alone are not enough, but when combined earn Snow's "porn" status. So kissing as well as any form of prolonged embrace. She also notices that if they are in a large group of people Snow will try to keep herself from muttering. 

Quite sure of what triggers Snow's muttering, Regina sets herself a new task, to see how much it takes for Snow to do more than mutter under her breath. They are in Granny's when the perfect opportunity presents itself. She's having dinner with Emma and Snow is seated in the perfect spot to have a clear view of their table. 

Their entwined fingers are in plain sight atop the table and Regina can feel someone watching them. She looks up and sure enough Snow is glaring at the offending hands. Regina reaches over to brush a stray crumb from Emma's cheek, her fingers lingering longer than necessary. When she looks back at Snow the other woman is biting her lips together to keep quiet .  
This only edges Regina on she leans in closer to Emma and whispers something in her ear causing her to blush, Snow's face is now bright red from her attempt to stay silent. Pushing on Regina lifts their entwined hands to her lips and kisses Emma's hand, Snow is now turning purple and Regina has to admire her control and is even more determined to break it. She leans over to Emma and cups her cheek before pulling her into a less than chaste kiss and is rewarded with a loud yell that rings through diner. 

 

Snow is on her feet, finger pointed at them.  
PORN! PORN! ITS PORN! 

" I was wondering how long it would take for her to break" Emma says quietly enough for only Regina to hear.  
"You knew? "  
"Yes. You weren't being very subtle. And Ruby and I had a bet. Dinner is on the house tonight."  
She pulls her into another kiss earning a fresh round of "PORN" from Snow who is being led out of the diner by Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> Your lovely comments make me oh so very happy.


End file.
